


Права на трон

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [36]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Mild Language, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Уступив трон своей племяннице Ингрид, Янка и Эльза поселились в маленьком мирке Маргит. Но там ещё столько пережитков, недобитков и отдельных недостатков...





	Права на трон

1.

Сон странный. Она одна, дома, и какие-то люди в военной форме, старинной, еще с эполетами, топали грязными сапогами по паркету. И хлыщ, тоже в форме, который пришел арестовать. Ну офигеть прямо!

Янка проснулась и долго стояла у окна, переваривая сон. К чему он, интересно?

И кто это такие вообще были, из какой эпохи или фэндома? Или это снова музе неймется и она плотно присела Янке на шею? Хоть игру новую сделать для голокомнаты или что. Янка хитро прищурилась: пусть будет игра, в эдаком почти средневековом антураже. Но нужен какой-никакой сюжет, желательно – годный и чтобы всем понравился. А вот идей как раз и не было. Может, с сестренкой и друзьями обсудить?

Янка нежно глянула на спящую сестренку. Та будто почувствовала – ресницы дрогнули, затрепетали…

– С добрым утром! – старшая присела к Эльзе на краешек кровати.

– Рада тебя видеть, родная!

– Знаешь, солнышко, мне такой сон приснился, – Янка рассказала. – Надеюсь, не вещий…

– Я тоже надеюсь…

– Не хочу пугать мою сестренку любимую, но надеюсь, ничего плохого…

– Я думаю, просто игры воображения…

– Я тоже, солнышко. И подумала еще, хорошо бы сюжет для новой игры сделать, в эдаком условном средневековье. Наподобие, как у нас дома, золотце.

– Ты сможешь, я знаю, моя Яночка всегда все сможет…

– Спасибо, что веришь в меня! У меня самая лучшая сестренка!

– Моя лучше, и это ты!

Янка поцеловала сестренку.

– Давай после завтрака подумаем, как бы все могло быть? Может, маман поможет…

– Конечно!

 

Но вместо приятных посиделок Янке пришлось выступить в качестве судьи. Спор был хоть и мелкий, но был же… В кабинет ввели какую-то женщину, почему-то в кандалах. А следом ввалился мрачный священник.

– В чем дело? – сухо спросила принцесса. – Кандалы снимите!

– Но она опасна, ваше высочество…

– Снимите! – рявкнула Янка, сверкая глазами. – Чем же она опасна? И кому, вам? Вы испугались обычной женщины?

– Она наводила порчу!

– На тебя, что ль, святой отец? – насмешливо хмыкнула губернаторша. – Это правда? – обратилась она к женщине.

– Нет, я просто делала расчеты, – спокойно ответила та. – Вычисляла движение звезд.

Янка бросила тяжелый, мрачный взгляд в сторону монаха.

– Это совершенно нормально, когда человек тянется к знаниям! – сказала она потом.

Сестренка же «видела» в бедно одетой женщине лишь жертву произвола этого завистливого церковника.

«Язык ему приморозить? Или как ты, Яночка?»

«Сейчас узнаем истинную причину, золотце. Чую, что он не просто так на женщину поклеп навел».

«А как тот… ну помнишь того священника, Фролло, кажется, который тебя просил влюбить в него цыганку?»

«Здесь другое, милая. Похоже, он хотел в своих целях использовать».

– Вы… магичка? – спросила Янка у женщины. – Что этот от вас хотел?

– Творить за него чудеса…

– Ты не охренел?! – набросилась на него принцесса. – Из-за отказа ты решил расправиться с женщиной? Запомни, Мирей тебе ничего не должна и не обязана. И в интимном плане особенно! Ты ведь от нее и этого добивался, так ведь?

Крыть ему было нечем.

– Я все равно имею на нее все права! Она была продана мне! – упирался падре Адриан с перекошенной физиономией.

Тут уж не стерпела Эльза, с Янкиного молчаливого согласия. Хотя предстояло еще докопаться, кто посмел продать. А об этом расскажет уже ведунья. Церковника губернаторша приказала посадить в тюрьму, до выяснения обстоятельств. Неприятное дело намечалось. И резонансное.

– Присаживайтесь, – пригласила ее Янка за небольшой столик, и сама с сестренкой устроилась рядом.

«Торговля людьми… Этого еще не хватало!»

 

Как выяснилось, Мирей продали родители-наркоманы.

– Когда это произошло? В детстве? Они живы, ваши родители? – задавала вопросы принцесса, грозно сверкая глазами. Всем трем она намагичила чай и печенье.

– Думаю, уже давно нет, и они жили на островах…

– У вас еще родственники есть? – спросила зачем-то Янка.

«Прости, солнышко, что тебе так и не удалось слова сказать».

«Я отслеживаю эмоции, сестренка, не переживай».

– Не знаю…

– Ну, если вам лучше одной, ваше право. Так хоть никто не помешает вам в ваших изысканиях. А если родня найдется, вы можете с ними воссоединиться.

«Мне показалось, милая, что у нее могут быть сестры-братья».

«Да, она просто не помнит, только подсознание что-то хранит…»

– Было бы хорошо, конечно…

– Если вы захотите вспомнить, я вам помогу. А так – помогу вам в вашем образовании. Могу отправить в столичный университет, – улыбнулась принцесса.

«Надо поработать, но лишь с ее согласия, золотко».

– Это была бы большая честь для меня… Но пока, если можно, я бы осталась ненадолго во дворце…

«Конечно, родная».

– Тогда могу предложить место камеристки, согласны? А за это время попробуем найти вашу родню.

«Но почему именно священнику ее продали, непонятно».

«А он благостным прикинулся, сказал, что служанка нужна, никто ничего и не мог заподозрить».

– Почту за честь. И просто – спасибо.

– Тогда приступайте к работе, как вам будет удобно, а пока приведите себя в порядок. Вы так же можете заниматься вашими научными изысканиями, у вас будут выходные, согласно трудовому кодексу!

«Надеюсь, это единичный случай торговли людьми. Надо будет у мамы поинтересоваться – это ж она мир создала».

– Благодарю!

«Думаю, единичный, это было давно и неправда, как говорится».

 

После ухода новой сотрудницы Янка проговорила:

– Все-таки я чувствую, сестренка, что здесь не все так чисто и гладко. И какая-то тайна есть… И эта Мирей что-то знает… И священник тот что-то знает…

– Мама не хотела мармеладный мир? Не думаю, что она просто настолько все тут запустила…

– Да это не она запустила, она как раз хотела, чтобы тут все хорошо было. Но с ее переезда в Смолленд в ее мире прошло много лет, а один Роланд не в состоянии за всем уследить… Где-то произошел сбой, сестренка… Надо разгадать эту тайну…

– Наверно, ты права, родная. Но, может, мама просто хотела, чтоб нам было не скучно.

– Ты думаешь, она снова нам флэшмобчик устроила? Непохоже, милая… Прости, непонятные словечки лезут, – и смущенно улыбнулась.

– Может, это подсознательное ее желание было? А смысл я уловила интуитивно…

– Наверно, милая. Хочется узнать все о ее родителях, и что их подвигло подсесть на наркоту и продать собственную дочь старому мракобесу…

– Но не можем же мы вернуться в прошлое…

– Не можем, но в ее воспоминания заглянуть можем запросто, – улыбнулась старшая сестра, – если она согласится.

– Хорошо, спросим.

Янка обняла сестренку…

– Мы со всем справимся, милая, – Эльза прижала ее к сердцу.

«Спасибо, что ты рядом!»

«И ты! Навсегда!»

 

К вечеру прикатила в гости маман и по загадочному виду Янки поняла, что появилась какая-то загадка. Дочки ей все рассказали.

– Ты знала обо всем этом?

– Нет, конечно! – хмыкнула Маргит. И добавила: – Они всегда живут своей жизнью, эти миры…

– Значит, будем разгадывать ребус, – Янка капнула маман стопочку, чтоб не обижалась, а сама с сестренкой выпила соку.

– Будем обязательно. Жаль, машины времени нет…

– Машина не нужна, – проговорила Янка. – Я все еще могу заглянуть в глубь воспоминаний… Мирей говорила, что жила на каких-то островах. Надо туда наведаться, считать ауру тех мест, расспросить людей…

– Да, звучит как годный план.

– Наведаемся туда втроем – сестренка меня одну не пустит, – Янка тихонько пожала той руку. – Да и тебе, мам, возможно интересно будет туда наведаться.

– Еще бы нет!

– Конечно, Яночка!

– Ну что, пока отдохнем, а завтра подробно все обговорим? – принцесса обвела взглядом близких.

– Давайте так!

После ужина разошлись по своим покоям.

– Мне без тебя и ехать не хочется, и ты меня не пустишь одну, – Янка обняла сестренку.

А та ее еще крепче:

– Я чувствую то же самое! Будем отдыхать перед долгой дорогой?

– Да, родная. Давай я тебя устрою?

– Буду рада, милая.

Потом Янка долго сидела рядом, держала за руку, шептала нежности, пока сестренка не уснула.

«Светлых снов, родная. Люблю тебя».

«И тебе еще более светлых, золотко. Обожаю тебя, не могу без тебя».

«И я не могу без тебя», – и поцеловала.

 

Новый день принес неприятный сюрприз – монах повесился в камере, на своей веревочке-поясе от рясы… Замечательно. Понятно, что сам, но не дай Бог кто-то подумает, что это Мирей ему внушила… Янка, впрочем, точно знала, что это не так. Девушка была не очень общительной, но не убийцей же. И если что – принцесса предоставила бы всем воспоминания Мирей. И вообще защитила бы всячески, будь вдруг от кого.

– Мы сперва съездим туда, на острова, или поработаем с памятью девушки? – размышляла Янка.

– Давай с ней немножко побудем, вдруг ей защита понадобится, а заодно и в память ее заглянем, солнышко. Если она, конечно, не будет против.

– Хорошо, сестренка, – улыбнулась принцесса и велела позвать новую камеристку.

– Чем могу служить?

– Мне хотелось бы узнать о вашей семье, Мирей, – мягко проговорила принцесса, глядя на собеседницу не моргая. Та помрачнела и отвела взгляд. – Кто были ваши родители?

– Я их почти не помню. Только осталось воспоминание, что они были ко мне все равнодушнее и равнодушнее… И все время гладили какой-то светящийся шар.

– Можно, я загляну в ваши воспоминания? – напрямую спросила Янка.

– Только если это будет на пользу чему-то в настоящем, ваше высочество…

– Потому что в вашем деле скрыта какая-то загадка, – проговорила принцесса и приготовилась к «операции».

Мирей удобно устроилась в глубоком кресле, и Янка начала священнодействовать. Мама и сестренка наблюдали за этим с тревогой. Эльза больше боялась, что Яночка перенапряжется. А вот Маргит – результатов.

Предположения Маргит понемногу подтверждались. Родители девушки, похоже, нашли старое захоронение и что-то там взяли, что-то опасное. Девочке было тогда лет десять, она и вправду мало что помнила. Да и тот шар, странный опасный артефакт, ясности памяти тоже не способствовал. Короче, сделала вывод Янка, надо найти эту хрень и изучить. А для этого наведаться на острова…

 

Убедившись, что оставляют Мирей в безопасности, королевская семья отбыла туда, как и собирались, втроем. Карта местности нашлась у мамы – это ведь раньше были ее владения.

«Мам, гробницу тоже ты придумала?» – хихикнула Янка тихонько.

«Она сама завелась, ты же знаешь, как это бывает. Мир достраивает сам себя».

«Ладно-ладно, – Янка озиралась вокруг, – но здесь уже ничего нету, слямзили».

Какая-то деревяшка прогнившая сверзилась сверху.

– Берегись!!!

Янка отскочила, но трухлявая балка задела вскользь, хоть особого ущерба не причинила. Так что Янка только плевалась от трухи и потирала ушибленное плечо.

– Вот зараза! – вырвалось в адрес деревяшки.

– Яночка, больно?

– Не очень, но неприятно, золотко, – улыбнулась сестренке принцесса. – Мы тут все равно ничего уже не найдем, пойдемте наружу…

– Ну слава Богу!

– Все уже хорошо, милая. Мам, ты что-то нашла? Уловила?

– Так, слегка… Могу вычислить, где жили родители Мирей.

– Пойдемте? – Янка приобняла сестренку.

– Конечно, солнышко!

Добрались и до старого дома, вполне приличного, даже не бедного. Колдуньи переглянулись, и Маргит постучала какой-то железякой по двери.

Трухлявая дверь рассыпалась. Хорошо хоть дом был из камня… Хотя, если он развалится, никому не поздоровится. Поэтому троица отошла подальше, а Янка промолвила:

– Подождите меня тут, а? – и двинулась было вовнутрь. Маргит и Эльза, помня про тот обвал, под который когда-то попала принцесса, дружно ухватили ее за руки.

– Все вместе пойдем!

– Ладно, – вздохнула Янка. Она не хотела, чтобы мама с сестрой пострадали. Но там уже ничего и не сыпалось. Впрочем, принцесса все равно с благодарностью поглядела на родных. Странно, что артефакт так за много лет никто и не искал особо. Он покоился в старом-старом сундуке.

– Сундук из волшебного дерева, он и экранировал. Хорошо, что Мирей перед тем, как ее продали, инстинктивно спрятала этот жуткий шар сюда, – пояснила Маргит.

– А родителей ее так и не нашли… И… – тут она запнулась, потом побледнела. – Они там, – и указала рукой на шар.

– Их туда затянуло, когда они отправили из дому Мирей? И неужто волшебное дерево и ее любовь все равно сохранили им жизнь?

– Возможно. Остается один вопрос – нахрена они ее продали?

– Так денег на то зелье не хватало. Которое шар заставлял их принимать.

– Надо сперва их оттуда вытащить, а шар уничтожить! – решительно заявила Янка.

– Давайте попробуем!

После обряда Янка чувствовала себя сильно пьяной без вина. А посреди комнаты стояли двое пожилых людей. Одетых в старинную одежду. Они недоуменно оглядывались.

– Что с нами вообще было…

– И где наша девочка?

– Где? Во дворце! – строго ответила принцесса. – Вы так низко пали, что продали ее непонятно кому!

– О боги, это правда?! Мы не помним…

– Скажите спасибо, что она вас в этот сундук запрятала, вместе с артефактом, – мрачно буркнула губернаторша.

– А вы кто? – напрягся папаша Карл.

– Она новая правительница этой территории и моя дочь, – объявила Маргит. – Вы переломались? Больше ни на какие вещества не тянет?

Супруги покрутили головами, смутившись. И потом долго изучали принцессу.

– Надеемся, что с дочкой все хорошо, – тихо проговорила Агнесса, теребя передник.

– Я устроила ее во дворец, своей камеристкой, – ответила Яна, – предварительно отбив у какого-то старого хмыря в рясе. Он хотел ее использовать в своих целях…

– Спасибо вам, спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!!!

– Не стоит благодарностей, – дико смутилась колдунья. Она прикрыла глаза, собираясь магичить: хоть как-то привести дом в уютный и жилой вид.

– Закройте глаза, – ласково, как смогла, попросила супругов Эльза. – И откроете, когда мы скажем… Будет сюрприз.

Муж с женой послушались и зажмурились. И правильно – иначе бы ослепли от яркого света. Янкины мама с сестренкой тоже закрыли глаза. Через некоторое время губернаторша промолвила:

– Готово!

И супруги ахнули. Их дом был как в лучшие времена. И даже еще прекраснее.

– Пусть это будет подарком вам, – улыбнулась Янка. На ногах она уже почти не держалась.

Эльза ее подхватила.

«Могу я просить вас открыть портал?»

«Сейчас сделаем, солнышко».

– А мы возвращаемся. Удачи. Мирей напишет вам, – заверила Маргит.

– А приедет когда-нибудь?

– Обязательно! Я дам отпуск и отправлю к вам! – ответила принцесса.

– О Боже, пусть только она нас простит! И мы будем вечно молиться за вас всех!

– Она на вас и не злилась.

– О, наша чудесная девочка!

– Хотя, что я медлю? – Янка «отправила» к родителям Мирей одним щелчком пальцев.

– Мама? Папа? Я как будто на десять лет в прошлое попала!

– Прости нас! – родители бросились к ее ногам.

– Я не сердилась!

– Ты святая!

Под шумок все три волшебницы пропали, вернулись во дворец.

– Любимая сестренка моя, ты, должно быть, страшно устала…

– Немного, золотко. Зато мы нашли разгадку! – устало ответила Янка и обняла сестру.

– И вроде бы все счастливы! Как восстановить моей Яночке силу?

– Посидим пока? Маман вон хочет нам ужин заказать, – улыбнулась принцесса.

«С тобой расставаться не хочется».

«Мне тоже совсем не хочется!»

– Хорошо, родная!

 

После ужина обсудили с маман это дело и разошлись по комнатам.

– До сих пор в себя не приду от… такого вопиющего случая… в реальном мире – там хоть и запрещено законом, но по факту обычная практика…

– А здесь люди просто сошли с ума и себя потеряли. Вот к падре, конечно, куда больше претензий…

– Священник, а опустился ниже некуда… ну да он сейчас на том свете, Божий суд, надеюсь, над ним состоялся, – молвила Янка.

– Именно так. Сейчас уже не так важно, но, может, он и навел Карла с Агнессой на артефакт? Чтобы заполучить Мирей?

– И возможно, он их сам туда и засадил? Наверно так и есть… А сам прихватил девчонку и заставил на себя работать… Потом решил с моей помощью задавить морально, но остался ни с чем, – Янка усмехнулась.

– Нашел к кому обратиться, – Эльза тоже хихикнула. – Воистину кого Бог хочет наказать – того лишает разума.

– Точно! Он бы хоть для начала поинтересовался, каких принципов придерживается мое высочество, – тут девчонки совсем развеселились. Обнялись, смеясь, и аж в подушки упали.

Янка ласково взъерошила шевелюру сестренки:

– Никому тебя не отдам!

– И я тоже! – и расцеловала в обе щеки.

– С тобой, солнышко, я об усталости забыла! – они снова сидели на Янкиной кровати, обнявшись.

– Да, жалко терять время на сон, когда можно общаться с моей родной Яночкой!

– Тогда просто посидим, родная! Моя любимая сестренка всегда мне помогает, – Янка поцеловала Эльзу. И прижалась к сердцу. Сестричка обняла ее крепко-крепко.

«Счастье, что мы друг у друга есть!»

– Огромное, вечное счастье!

Они прошептались почти до утра, но сон никто не отменял, хоть и не хотелось расставаться. Хоть так и ложись. Они уже не маленькие девочки, конечно…

– Давай я тебя устрою, родная? – шепнула Янка.

– Буду рада, милая!

Старшая заботливо укрыла сестренку и долго шептала нежности на ушко.

«Люблю тебя, радость».

«А уж я тебя как, солнышко!»

Когда сестренка заснула, Янка поцеловала ее и сама устроилась на своей кровати.

 

2.

Настало то время, когда старых проблем больше не существовало. Никаких тебе неприятных воспоминаний и всего прочего с ними связанного. Не жизнь, а правда рай. Она напрочь забросила спорт, теперь с трудом снова втягивалась. Не обходилось без травм, но Янка старалась не жаловаться. От сестренки было не скрыть, и она переживала, конечно, но говорила, грустно улыбаясь:

– Пусть это будет самым страшным, что может с тобой случиться, Яночка.

– Чувствую, что забросила себя вообще. Ладно, я, главное, чтобы вам всем хорошо было, – Янка вздохнула и приобняла сестренку.

– Ты просто делай что нравится, Яночка, и меня не забывай звать поучаствовать, – и прижалась к сердцу.

– Обязательно. Но все равно мне хочется тебя беречь, родная.

– И мне, если я рядом буду, так хоть точно прослежу, золотко.

– Спасибо, солнышко.

Девчонки постояли так, обнявшись, пока их не отвлекли.

– Ваше высочество, вы не забыли про завтрашний праздник? – в дверях возник Роланд.

– Ой, и правда, – спохватилась Эльза. – Спасибо, Роланд.

– Ваши высочества, – министр склонил голову и скрылся, притворив дверь.

– А мы с тобой, милая, будем заканчивать подготовку к Ярмарке Возрождения, – старшая чмокнула сестренку в нос. – Дела в стране пошли хорошо, судя по такому количеству урожая.

– Да, лучше, чем когда-либо, золотце. И это все ты!

– Но рядом со мной всегда был самый мудрый и родной человек на свете – моя любимая сестренка! – немного расчувствовалась Янка.

Эльза тоже смахнула пару слезинок:

– Конечно, чего бы мы добились друг без друга? Порознь мы ничто, солнышко…

– Так что вместе мы горы свернем! – Янка крепче обняла сестренку. – Да мы и не сможем… порознь…

– Да, ни минуточки!

– Давай, солнышко, отдохнем перед завтрашним днем? Надеюсь, завтра будет хороший день, – и поцеловала.

– Хорошо, милая, – и ответила тем же.

 

На другой день обе принцессы открыли фермерскую ярмарку. Народу было много, все даже не помещались на площади перед дворцом. Мельком Янка заметила не очень добрый взгляд из толпы.

«Да когда же это кончится?» – мысленно вздохнула Эльза.

«Да это не наш, не местный, золотко, – передала ей Янка. – И не успел еще…» – не успела додумать и выбросила руку перед сестренкой, словив в себя стрелу. Эльза метнула в негодяя холодом. И кинулась к сестренке.

– Да все, вроде, в порядке, родная, – шипела та, но держалась. – Не понимаю, чего охрана мышей не ловит? Или я так с барьером накосячила?

– Не знаю, надо будет усилить… только ты сначала поправься, Яночка!

– На мне все быстро заживает последнее время, милая, благодаря новому лекарству, – Янка приобняла сестренку. – Все должны бы исправляться, как сюда приезжают. Но у этого, кажется, какие-то свои проблемы…

– Эти проклятые уникумы меня доконают, Яночка. Ты же из-за них страдаешь…

– Я за тебя больше беспокоюсь, милая. Но ничего больше не омрачит дни Ярмарки, золотце!

– Да уж надеюсь, родная.

– Он растает? Допросить бы надо, кто такой, откуда…

– Конечно, допросим… Боль прошла, родная?

– С рукой все хорошо, благодаря больше всего тебе, родная, – Янка обняла сестренку. – А этот, чую, нас с тобой решил сместить, – и слабо улыбнулась.

– Какой же он… не хочу ругаться. Откуда они только лезут… – и крепко прижала сестричку к сердцу.

– Да я сама не знаю, солнышко. Прогуляемся, посмотрим? Вон там сувениры продают, – Янка кивнула на яркую лавку, увешанную разными поделками.

– Пойдем, конечно!

Постепенно они забыли об инциденте, и Янка накупила сестренке много подарков. Очаровательных, сделанных своими руками, принадлежавшими настоящим мастерам.

– Потому что я тебя очень люблю, солнышко, и просто хотелось порадовать! – говорила старшая сестра, когда девчонки уже были в своих покоях. Уставшие, но довольные жизнью.

– Спасибо, родная, я тоже тебя обожаю!

– Этого урода мы завтра допросим, а пока хочется побыть с тобой рядом! – и обняла Эльзу.

– И мне!

Они сидели, обнявшись. Янка шептала разные забавные истории из общего прошлого. Эльза тихо смеялась и старалась не думать ни о чем плохом. И не волноваться.

– Как ты, родная? – Янка пригладила ей волосы и поцеловала.

– Ничего вроде, а ты, солнышко?

– Мне с тобой очень хорошо и спокойно, – старшая крепче обняла сестренку.

– И мне, только бы с тобой снова ничего не случилось, Яночка моя любимая!

– Я буду настороже, хоть и не всегда получается, – заверила Янка. – Я за тебя еще больше беспокоюсь…

– Будем беречь друг друга!

– Обязательно, радость. Устала?

– Да, Яночка… Но ты не больше ли? Тебя же пытались ранить…

– На тебя, сестренка, покушались. Я лишь не дала им этого сделать. Рука – неважно, главное – ты цела и невредима!

– Неужто точно на меня? Ну хоть не на тебя, родная…

– Мне и это больно, радость. На тебя-то за что? Завтра узнаем. И тогда я ему за тебя голову отрублю!

– А я за тебя сначала приморожу! Но да, главное понять, за что он нас так…

– Может власть захватить хочет? Давай я тебя устрою, солнышко.

Потом сидела рядом, шептала что-то нежное, держала за руку. Пока Эльза уплывала в страну волшебных грез. Все дела завтра… Янка поцеловала ее на ночь. Потом легла сама, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию сестренки.

 

Янка вид имела решительный и почти что грозный. От Эльзы вообще веяло арктическим холодом.

«Меня не заморозь, солнышко, за компанию», – и улыбнулась мысленно.

«Ну что ты, любимая сестренка!»

«Люблю тебя».

Губернаторша приказала привести задержанного. Тот стоял между двух стражников, сам весь в лохмотьях, руки закованы в наручники.

– Кто ты и зачем хотел убить ее высочество, мою сестру? – гремел Янкин голос, разносясь гулким эхом по залу.

– Я тот, кто должен носить корону независимого Стормхолда! А вы выскочки!

– Мы – дети королевы Маргит, которая правила вами, а потому имеем все права на власть. И потом, – тут Янка переглянулась с Эльзой, – отныне Стормхолд в составе созданного мной мира!

– Вот это-то и паскудно и неправильно! А ваша мамаша вломилась сюда и задвинула изначальную династию, то есть нас, Штербенштернов!

– Не сметь оскорблять мою мать! – рявкнула Янка. – Она не вломилась, нет, она создала Стормхолд! Она такой же демиург, как и я, – усмехнулась принцесса.

«Такой же нахал, как Ростов, желавший моей короны», – хмыкнула Янка.

«Его ты специально не придумывала, сам завелся. Этот тоже, наверно».

– Пусть так. Но когда она явилась, мой отец сидел на троне. А она стащила его за уши и повесила за ноги, а трехлетнего меня отдала в приют! И каждое Рождество посылала петушка на палочке, а я их ненавижу!

«Мам, кого ты за ноги подвесила, интересно? Приедь-ка», – послала Янка зов матери.

И сестренке: «Наверно, солнышко».

Представив картинку, Янка вслух расхохоталась.

– Тебе смешно, – обиделся Штербенштерн.

«А, курьезная история, эти придурки сгенерировались вместе с миром, я же не такая сильная, как ты, и не могла продумать каждого жителя. Пришлось утвердить власть свою».

– Конечно, смешно, – ухмыльнулась принцесса, сойдя с помоста. – Но теперь я здесь правлю. Нет, мы с сестрой! А за нападение на нее я не прощаю! – и неосторожно подошла ближе.

Рэй дернулся вперед и всадил в принцессу кинжал, который прятал в рукаве. Странно, что оружие не нашли. Однако сам побледнел, видя, что Янке это не причинило ни малейшего вреда.

– Ты что, заговоренная?

– Я бессмертная, мерзавец! – на физиономии Янки поселилось злое выражение. – За покушение на мою любимую сестру я отрублю тебе голову!

– Прямо сама отрубишь? Как короли в старину? Ну валяй!

– Сама отрублю! – в руке принцессы появился острый меч. Янка почуяла на своей руке руку сестры.

«Может, это лишнее, родная? Хотя и правда правители в старину исповедовали принцип "вынес смертный приговор – имей мужество сам и осуществить"…»

– Моя сестра желает помиловать этого человека? – обернулась к Эльзе Янка, не выпуская меч из рук.

– Да. И до бесконечности продлить его жизнь в этой камере!

Оружие испарилось.

– Благодарите мою дорогую сестру за дарование вам вашей никчемной жизни! – возгласила Янка. – Мы приговариваем тебя к пожизненному заключению в одиночной камере! Увести его!

Рэй ругался, как портовый грузчик, объединяя в своих выражансах всю королевскую семью, разных зверей и нечисть с нежитью. За некоторые грязные слова в адрес сестренки Янка просто вмазала Рэю по зубам.

Стража увела узника отбывать наказание. Янка же вытирала платком руку.

– Фу, мерзость! – передернула плечами Эльза. – Родная, сотворить снегу, чтобы ты руку охладила и отмыла? А ему я создала во рту мыло, навсегда!

– Да, спасибо, родная! Твой снег самый чистый, солнышко! И с мылом это ты здорово придумала, – улыбнулась Янка.

– Ну а что еще с этим сквернословом делать?

Издали хихикнула Маргит:

«Подарить мою фотографию и сломать обе руки! Ой, извините, мне до вашей чистоты далеко!»

«Мам, спасибо за идею! Щас я ему твой портрет в камеру пришлю!», – прыснула Янка. И выполнила мамину просьбу. Отныне мерзавец пожизненно будет любоваться фотографией королевы на стене.

– Потом мама расскажет, надеюсь, что с этим… не поделила в свое время, Лучик, – и приобняла Эльзу.

Та ее расцеловала:

«Расскажет, конечно!»

– Думаю, на сегодня уже никаких покушений не будет, – промолвила Янка и расстегнула куртку. Под ней сверкнула золотом кольчуга. – Специально надела, чтобы… – и поцеловала в ответ.

– Ты такая предусмотрительная, Яночка, родная!

– Просто хватит уже причинять тебе лишние душевные раны, золотко, – всхлипнула старшая сестра.

– Не переживай, ты меня так обожаешь, родная, надеюсь, что и я так же! Я бы все для тебя сделала!

– Я тебя больше жизни люблю! И потому не хочу, чтобы ты страдала!

– Спасибо! Ты же и себя обезопасила!

– Ради тебя, родная! – Янка от души обняла сестренку.

– Счастье мое!

Девчонки постояли, обнявшись. Потом Янка улыбнулась:

– Пошли прогуляемся? И поедим шоколаду!

«Теперь всегда буду носить кольчугу!».

– Пошли!

«Правильно, носи, на всякий случай! Благо и помыться можно магически, и носить не очень тяжело».

Две фигурки в длинных платьях брели, обнявшись, по шикарному парку.

«Конечно, милая».

Гуляли они долго, успокаиваясь, расслабляясь, наслаждаясь. И болтая о разном, веселом и не очень. До вечера. А там, утомленные, пошли к себе.

– Устала? – глядя на сестренку немного снизу вверх, спросила Янка.

– Да, милая…

– Давай я тебя устрою? Столько впечатлений и переживаний за день! – и погладила сестренку по щеке.

– Хорошо, милая, – и ответила тем же.

Старшая закрыла сестренку одеялом и долго сидела рядом, шепча что-то нежное на ухо. Эльза уснула, улыбаясь. Янка поцеловала ее и устроилась на соседней кровати.

«Люблю тебя и светлых снов, родная!»

«И тебе, золотко! Тоже тебя обожаю!»

 

3.

К Янке нагрянула странная делегация из монахов. Чего они хотели – это больше всего поразило правительницу. Вот же фанатики!

– Что, лавры Торквемады покоя не дают? – съязвила губернаторша. Она насмешливо оглядывала делегацию.

– Не знаем, кто это, но вы богопротивны.

– Он основал инквизицию на Земле в Средние века. Угу, а вы, значит, праведники в белом пальто? – хмыкнула принцесса. – Бред-то не городите! Чего вы вообще хотите? Освободить того… урода, который пытался убить мою сестру?

– Именно так, он законный наследник, он дал бы нашему ордену все, что причитается…

– Он не колдун, что он мог бы вам дать? Налоги с народа драть? – зло усмехнулась принцесса, исподлобья глядя на монахов с бритыми макушками.

– Не твои проблемы, ты труп. Пришли провести ритуал и изгнать тебя, как злого духа. Или хотя бы магии твоей поганой лишить.

Янка ничего не ответила, а просто стала потихоньку замораживать всю компанию. Фанатики покрывались льдом, начиная с ног.

Ее остановила подоспевшая сестренка и спросила, что случилось.

– Эта компашка вознамерилась лишить меня магии и изгнать, сестричка. Вот интересно, как они собрались меня магии лишать, когда сами ею не обладают ни один?

– Они думают, что с ними дух святой, родная. Да он с ними рядом и не присядет!

– И они все в черных рясах, – молвила Янка. – И сильно подозреваю, что в храмах у себя творят ритуалы черной магии. А все туда же, в праведники рвутся… Как те фанатики, что когда-то покинули Смолленд.

«Похоже, маман заимела серьезные наследственные проблемы, солнышко. Сейчас мы этих в тюрьму, за ними придут еще сторонники этого Рэя…».

– Черной – может, и нет, на антимагию вот, как дураки, полагаются. Надо всем стереть память об этом Рэе и его клятом роде!

– Сделаем, сестренка, – ответила Янка. – А вот вы, – обратилась она к делегации, – на свободу вряд ли выйдете… вы покушались на самую основу власти!

– Кто нас тут удержит? Братья, святую кару против их поганой магии!

Но не вышло ровным счетом ничего. Глядя на их потуги, Янка рассмеялась. Фанатики тоже не смогли убить ни саму принцессу, ни ее сестру: обе были надежно защищены магией.

– Зря стараетесь! На нашей стороне сам Бог. А вот на вашей кто?

Они озадаченно молчали. Им предстояло гнить всем в одной камере, глубоко под землей. Или пока Маргит их сама не осудит… Туда им, в общем-то, и дорога!

Но все они были пешки, главный сидел в тени… Так всегда и бывает. Он и Рэем играл, как пешкой… Епископ, жадный и алчный. Последний, оставшийся из темного лагеря… Лет ему было немало, и опыт в интригах соответствующий.  Он потребовал аудиенции. Надо же, сам пришел получать отказ.

– Что вы добиваетесь? Для себя власти? – глядя ему в глаза, спросила принцесса.

– Да. Неявной. Я буду за троном.

– Вы не будете ни за троном, ни на троне! Правительницы тут мы с сестрой! – резко заявила Янка. – Ваш протеже за решеткой, где ему и место!

– Посмотрим, посмотрим!

– Попробуйте нас сместить, – усмехнулась Янка и приподняла руку, готовясь магичить. – Вы просто человек, простой смертный. А смеете выступать против двух сильнейших магичек?

– У меня антимагия, «святая кара», весь храмовнический арсенал!

В ответ Янка только рассмеялась ему в лицо. И почувствовала сестренкино беспокойство.

«Что-то не так, родная?»

«Это у тебя, Яночка, что-то не так, я сейчас буду!»

«Солнышко, позволь мне. Я боюсь за тебя!»

Янка накастовала мощную защиту себе и сестренке.

«Я чувствую защиту, Яночка, я приду, если что!»

«Спасибо, золотко».

«Береги себя!»

«Ради тебя! Если меня и ранят, зато ты цела будешь! Сообщи маман, пусть, если сможет, приедет».

– Ну что, святой отец, – сверкнула глазами принцесса, – попытайтесь же что-то сделать!

Епископ метнул в нее сгустком энергии, окутавшим, как кокон, быстро вытягивающим магию. Янка же сопротивлялась, насколько возможно. Казалось, Силы в ней не убывало – она чувствовала поддержку Бога. Она отшвырнула церковника подальше. Но тот, несмотря на возраст, держался. И нашептывал что-то на лезвие.

– Со мной сам Бог! Уж если мне повезло победить самого Дьявола, то уж вы-то мне ничего не сможете сделать! – Янка схватила меч со стены и отбила пару выпадов.

Он ее не слушал, просто наступал все яростнее, как человек, которому нечего терять.

«Сестренка, мам, прошу, тут небезопасно. Он может магию отключить!» – краем глаза Янка узрела близких в дверях. И пропустила удар.

Тут же упала в обморок и Эльза. А вот Маргит незамедлительно взялась за усмирение своего создания. Очень радикальное усмирение, пусть создание и не прорабатывалось, а только подразумевалось при сотворении ее маленького мира.

– Что, хряк старый? – рявкнула на него бывшая королева и привела Эльзу в чувство. А потом ринулась к епископу, злая, как черт. – Сам сдашься или тебе помочь?

– Распыляй, старая ведьма! Умру, проклиная тебя!

– Что мне твое проклятье? – рассмеялась колдунья и испепелила противника. Эльза же тихо сидела над почти не дышавшей сестрой.

– Мама, с ней же все будет хорошо?

– Конечно, будет, родная. Она ж бессмертная, не забывай! – Маргит покопалась в карманах у Янки и вытащила бутылочку. – О, вот и лекарство! – И влила все содержимое Янке в рот.

Вместе переместили раненую в их с Эльзой комнату и долго сидели.

Пока Янка не открыла глаза. Она вопросительно поглядела на близких и тихо сказала:

– Вроде, жива. А этот?..

– От него осталась только пыль, – бесцветным голосом сообщила Маргит.

А Эльза обнимала сестренку – осторожно, но все крепче и крепче.

– Ну и слава Богу! А вы со мной! – Янка обняла сестренку в ответ.

«Прости, что мне опять одной пришлось».

«Прости, что я не успела, золотко».

«Зато ты цела и невредима, родная!» – и поцеловала.

 

Уж как ни стерегли потенциального наследника, не уберегли. Стража в этих краях ненадежная, а переучивать – время нужно. В общем, узнали девчонки, что «наследничек» сбежал. А ведь у него наверняка еще остались сторонники. Те, про которых наши героини не подозревали, хотя должны были. Неужто есть продажные личности в числе прислуги? Такое чувство, что они есть по всей стране. И что на них какая-то защита против реморализации. Или где-то есть еще магическая хреновина, которая поддерживает темных… Пешек срубать бесполезно – налезут новые. Надо искать причину, то есть артефакт. Не один же он… И есть ли за всем этим еще главари?

Янка позвонила. На пороге возник Роланд.

– Через своих верных людей найдите мне тех, кто был когда-то связан с Рэем, – приказала колдунья.

Поиски закипели. Хотя у Маргит тоже был список, который Янка однажды предоставила. Она размышляла так, отвернувшись к окну, и не слышала тихих шагов, а потом не заметила резко и туго затянутой веревки на шее. Конечно, убить ее это не могло, но вырубило почти сразу.

И как этот кто-то проник в кабинет, у дверей которого постоянно стояла стража? Через окно пролез или кто-то переместил? Но это уже думать не Янке. Сестра почуяла, когда вместе с маман гуляли по парку.

– Ох, вот не хотела же ни на секундочку ее оставлять!

– Это по моей вине, – сказала Маргит. – Пошли быстрее!

Они нашли принцессу без чувств. Маргит сразу дала выволочку охране. Но те были будто не в себе. Как будто извне действовали… Янка потихоньку приходила в чувство.

– Яночка, родная!..

– Что сейчас было? Кто-то сзади подкрался… – та судорожно сжала руку сестренки, то тотчас отпустила. – Прости, я тебе больно сделала, солнышко…

– Ничего, ничего, моей Яночке было больнее… – и поцеловала. – Сейчас найдем их да порешим!

– Надо сперва найти источник, золотко, а то мы так и будем отрубать головы гидре… Все равно прости, родная…

– Пойдем скорее искать! И это ты прости меня, что не была рядом…

– У вас с мамой был разговор важнее, милая, – Янка поцеловала сестренку в ответ. – Мам, помнишь, я тебе список давала? Надо всех по списку прошерстить, если до кого не получилось добраться в первый раз…

– Сделаем.

– И этого найти надо, чьего папашу ты, мам, так ржачно подвесила, – прыснула Янка. 

– И этого сыщем, нет ничего проще поиска по крови.

Тут Янка внимательно так поглядела на королеву-мать:

– У тебя с ним ничего не было?

Маргит только покрутила пальцем у виска.

– Многие бы хотели, цитируя классику. Я пришла, и в первую же секунду он меня выбесил.

– Потом расскажи, вечером у камина, а пока надо найти сыночка…– Янка прокашлялась.

– Да уж. Тебе не больно?

– Немного, не каждый же день душат… последний раз это было у Румпеля…

– Сейчас все пройдет, родная…

– Спасибо, солнышко, – ответила принцесса. – У тебя легкая рука, как у мамы.

«Только любви больше»

«Ну так я и люблю тебя больше всех на свете, золотце!»

«И я тебя!».

Рэя нашли быстро. Поговорить с ним решила Маргит.

– Что, достала, старая ведьма? – презрительно процедил он.

– Полегче на поворотах! – Янка наградила грубияна снопом молний.

– Тебя не спросил! – нахамил Рэй и принцессе, но видно было, что струхнул.

– От тебя сейчас и пепла не останется, – процедила Маргит.

– Что, одна струсила, … своих привела? – не унимался мерзавец. – Я должен был здесь править!

– Где тебе, убогому! – Маргит завязала ему язык в узел. – У тебя вот вроде законное происхождение, а ты еще хуже!

– Чем же он хуже, ваше бывшее величество? – прогремел скрипучий голос от дверей. Защитничек явился…

– Ты еще кто? – Маргит не могла даже повернуться. Она была занята тем, что магией подвешивала Рэя за язык к верхушке дерева. – Будет висеть, пока не отгниет.

– Я тот, кто восстановит справедливость, – глаза его горели. – Отдай, ***! – вдруг взвизгнул защитник в адрес Янки. У той в руке сверкала какая-то штука.

Но вокруг Янки встали стеной родные.

– Тебя спрашивали, кто ты такой! – прошипела Янка, держа артефакт в вытянутой руке. Он сдерживал темного, как когда-то кинжал Румпеля.

– Августин, – уже тише проговорил противник.

– Откуда выкопался такой?

– Это неважно. Мне обещали заплатить, если я помогу…

– Кто обещал?

– Рэй… Вы не должны были занимать трон…

Рэй ответить, понятно, не мог. Янка насмешливо хмыкнула, глядя на несостоявшегося короля.

– Я бы могла его за ребра повесить, – выдала принцесса. – Но что уж сделано, то сделано. Правлю теперь я. И я сделаю мир таким, как свой!

– Да щас…

– А ты что-то имеешь против? Вы, мужики, умеете только разрушать. Мы, женщины, созидаем и храним! Так что у тебя нет шансов! А слухи обо мне должны были до тебя дойти! Я не церемонюсь!

– Шлюха! – плюнул Августин.

Янка начинала сама замерзать рядом с сестренкой. Выглядела она зло и еле сдерживалась.

– Вот уж что угодно, только не это! – Эльза быстренько его заморозила.

– Не все мужики, – справедливости ради заметила Маргит, – только такие бездари и ничтожества, как эти.

– Да, я именно это и имела в виду.

– Ну вот и не обобщай.

Дзынь! – и оба злодея рассыпались в осколки.

– Я просто недосказала, – проговорила Янка и устало закрыла глаза.

«Спасибо, родная! И тебе, мам!»

– Яночка, пойдем, отдохнешь…

– Ага, а я доразберусь с этой плесенью.

Янка соорудила маме на всякий случай защиту и ушла с сестренкой. Артефакт, уже негодный, она разбила об стену.

– Ну вот что за народ? За тебя обидно, родная…

– И за тебя… Народ как и везде, кто-то просто его планомерно портит…

– Вроде расправились с ядром смуты, – говорила Янка, обнимая сестренку, – ощущаешь, что светлее стало? И чище? Теперь уже не должно быть испорченности, родная…

– Надеюсь, милая… что тот артефакт был последним.

– Я тоже надеюсь, золотко, – Янка прижалась к сестренке. – Маман просто надо кое-что исправить в своем мире. Не я его придумывала, потому он мне и неподвластен был…

– Да, родная, она циник и слишком много тут заложила… всякого…

– Она просто такая какая есть, милая сестренка, – вздохнула Янка. – Маман так же, как и я, жила в том мире, может потом моталась по не совсем чистым мирам… Ее тоже понять можно… Но мы ведь все равно ее любим, ведь так?

– Конечно, любим!

– И друг друга бесконечно! – Яна поцеловала сестренку. – Устала?

– Да, и переволновалась… Но хотела бы сама тебя уложить, не на меня же напали, солнышко…

– Не расстанемся больше, милая? Да, я с радостью выполню твое желание! – Янка позволила сестренке себя устроить.

– Никогда не расстанемся! Теперь пусть хоть мама, хоть сам Бог просит – не отойду ни на шаг!

Янка обняла сестренку за шею и поцеловала.

«Люблю тебя!»

 

4.

Маргит пропала как-то внезапно. Вот так уехала по делам и не вернулась. Мысленно с ней связаться тоже не было возможности. Неужто эти?.. Только кто вот из них? Янка перебирала всех, но ответа не нашла. Вроде же всех выловили… Но шестым чувством Янка чувствовала – не всех. Остался один… Если этот тот самый, кого Маргит за ноги подвесила?

Принцесса сидела на уголке стола, закрыв лицо руками.

– Он же умер, Яночка… Должен был.

– А если нет, сестричка? – Янка устало поглядела на Эльзу. – Судя по последним событиям, вовсю использовалась черная магия… А с ее помощью могли поддерживать жизнь старого короля, – и взяла руки принцессы в свои.

– Ох, Яночка, родная… – и спрятала лицо на груди.

– У старого короля на маму все эти годы должен бы быть острый зуб, – Янка обняла сестру. – Нам надо срочно найти ее, Эльзонька. Я еще помню, как ее похищал Румпель…

– Да, найдем прямо сейчас!

– Зеркало у нас там осталось, в основной резиденции. Поехали, заодно с Ингрид посоветуемся, может, она еще что присоветует, – принцесса приобняла сестренку.

А та ее в ответ.

– Скорее!

Сестренки на лошадях добрались до Главной резиденции и буквально влетели в кабинет, перепугав племяшку:

– Скорее, где зеркало? – и отдернула штору на стене.

– Что… случилось? – подскочила королева.

– Бабушка пропала!

– Что? Что значит – пропала?

– Просто уехала по делам, а в назначенное время не вернулась. Судя по последним событиям, она стала заложницей старого короля! – Янка колдовала перед зеркалом, ища даже самый малейший след Маргит.

– И как же они ее от нас прячут…

– Я сама даже без понятия, Ингрид, – принцесса-демиург вглядывалась в изображения. Но все без толку, – мысленно пробиться к ней я не могу… Возможно, у старика остался колдун в приближенных…

– Кто знает…

– Будем искать, – вздохнула Янка. – Я не сдамся! Я сама предложу себя в качестве заложника!

– Яночка, не надо! Обманем призраком!

– Боюсь, что призрак не прокатит. Посмотрим, дорогие!

 

Маргит очнулась в темной комнате. Она не знала, где находится и почему. Хотя нет, начинала догадываться. Слава Богу, что все бумаги она предусмотрительно отдала Янке на хранение: до ее мира в то время добраться было проблематично, по крайней мере для темных. А теперь-то она всяко догадается перепрятать или еще как припрятать понадежнее. Неужто старик Гарольд объявился? По всем канонам должен был помереть…

Хотя помрет такой, как же. Дверь в камеру открылась со страшным скрипом.

– Ну, здравствуй, старая! – от дверей проскрипел такой же голос.

В проеме выросла сгорбленная фигура.

– Сам гляди на ходу не разложись!

– Не дождешься! Прибрала к рукам мое королевство?

– Ты мой плохой сон! Это мое королевство!

– Нет, дорогуша! Ты пришла на готовенькое! – Гарольд приблизил свое сморщенное лицо к ее. – Ты свергла меня, унизила!

– Ты это заслужил, придурок!

– Где бумаги? Где документы?! – гаркнул бывший король. – Я же и до твоей девки доберусь!

– Там же все неправда? Разве не так, о великий король?

– Где документы? Куда ты их дела? – Гарольд ее не слышал. Его обуял страх. Бумаги являлись компроматом на его, Гарольда, «правление». Роланд задокументировал каждый шаг.

Маргит бесстрашно глядела в глаза этого задохлика, серые и водянистые. И радовалась за сохранность компромата: по этим документам они с Янкой будут судить Гарольда. Когда она отсюда выберется. Или ее вытащат. И это время было близко.

 

Когда девчонки уже потеряли надежду, Янка завопила:

– Я нашла ее!

– А? Что? – Ингрид, задремавшая, чуть не свалилась со стула.

– Прости. Я нашла Маргит! – уже тише ответила принцесса. – Смотрите!

Картинка показывала какое-то помещение с темными кирпичными стенами, деревянной лежанкой, на которой сидела колдунья. В комнате так же просматривался стол и табуретка.

И какой-то зомбивидный придурок.

– Это… кто?

– А хрен его знает, – выпалила Янка и покраснела. – Мне все же кажется, что это бывший король Стормхолда, которого свергла маман в свое время…

– А, похоже ведь на то… Быстрее туда! Разве не так?

– Подождите, видите, этот чмо-зомби еще в камере? Пусть он уйдет, тогда вместе и вытянем, – промолвила Янка. Она явно что-то задумала и это почувствовала Ингрид. И тревожно переглянулась с Эльзой, пока Инге не видит.

«Яночка?»

«Все будет хорошо, родная. Я двойника сделаю».

«Правда-правда?»

«Правда, солнышко!» – Янка пригладила сестренке волосы и поцеловала в лоб. И занялась созданием своей копии. Эльза поддерживала, подпитывала магией.

– Ого! – восхитилась Ингрид, наблюдая за процессом.

– Отож, – улыбнулась бывшая королева.

Эльза все равно очень переживала. Как иначе.

– Пора! – Янка запустила через портал двойника, тот «выпнул» колдунью в кабинет. Портал закрылся.

Мама отдышивалась и нервно смеялась.

– Пиндец, простите мой французский!

– Да я поняла. Не беспокойся, там тоже я, – призналась старшая дочь.

– Не говори так, а то двойник станет слишком реальным!

– Да не, он даже не особо чувствительный. Я постараюсь разорвать связь в нужный момент…

– Мы поможем!

– Спасибо! Мам, что он от тебя хотел? Те бумаги?

– И мою голову на пике до кучи.

– Девчонки, закройте уши – сейчас я скажу пару неприличных слов! – попросила принцесса. – *** они получат, а не тебя и бумаги! – припечатала магичка.

На Янку даже маман посмотрела квадратными глазами. Ну и ладно, впрочем.

– Простите меня, ради бога! – вздохнула принцесса и присела к камину, чтобы выжечь всю скверну из души.

 

А тем временем король вернулся в камеру. Вместо Маргит в камере была белобрысая девушка.

– Где старуха?

– Твое какое дело? – проскрипел двойник без капли эмоций.

– Ладно, обещал же, что доберусь до тебя!

– Полушария не слипнутся? – не совсем дипломатично спросила «Янка». И развязно уселась на лежанке.

– Сейчас посмотрим, что и у кого!

– Ну, погляди, мумия! Тебе чего надо в уже моем мире?

– Назад его себе!

Тут Янкин двойник завернул такой жаргонно-лингвистический фортель, что в королевском дворце пришлось краснеть даже королеве-матери.

– Воспитала на свою голову! – прошипела она, а в душе угорала от смеха.

Ингрид старалась смеяться тоже только внутренне. И на пару с Эльзой так укоризненно поглядела на Янку, что та покраснела и опустила голову.

– Ну не я же выражаюсь, – промямлила магичка, елозя туфлей по ковру.

– А откуда она это берет?

– Это еще старый багаж из реального мира, – созналась принцесса. – Я «вложила» это в двойника… Перенесла информацию в копию, у меня такого больше в памяти нет…

– Смотри у меня!

Янка кивнула. И почувствовала, что сильно упала в глазах сестренки. И что та больше не захочет с ней общаться… Хотя это показалось так-то… Но чувство вины никуда не делось.

«Я ничтожество, родная».

«Яночка, ну пожалуйста, перестань!" – Эльза разрыдалась и обняла ее.

«Все равно я не должна была», – Янка обняла сестренку в ответ.

"Больше ведь и не будешь, родная? Хотя я тебя люблю всегда и всякую…»

«Постараюсь, солнышко. Я тоже тебя очень люблю, даже если ты меня заморозишь!» – и поцеловала.

– Для этого старика вполне сойдет, если копия обложит его, – промямлила Янка, прижимая к сердцу сестренку.

– Да, вполне, – заверила Маргит.

«Ну что ты такое говоришь? Никогда и пальцем…»

«Я знаю, золотце!».

– Главное, не проворонить и связь разорвать…

– Скорее!

Но момент был упущен – Гарольд так двинул двойнику по голове, что настоящая принцесса повалилась без чувств.

– Яночка!

– Она без сознания, – Маргит пощупала пульс у дочери. – Надо срочно в больницу! Только сперва разорвем связь.

– Мама, что я могу сделать?

– Бабушка, а я?

– Присмотритесь. Видите незримые нити? Обрубите их…

– Хорошо!

– Так?

– Отлично! Теперь Янку и ее копию ничто не связывает. А кровоизлияние все равно есть, и тут только врач поможет…

– А целитель? И уж лед-то я точно приложу, мама…

– Лед тоже хорошо, но тут специальные лекарства нужны, – Маргит уже вызвала «Скорую».

– Тогда я с ней поеду!

Поехали все трое.

 

Гарольд очень озадачился исчезновением своей «жертвы». И наорал на приближенного чернокнижника:

– Иди, найди их! Ищи бумаги, где хочешь, но привези их мне!

Тот униженно обещал. Гарольд, словно загнанный зверь, метался по комнате.

– Проклятые ведьмы! – рычал он в пустоту.

Хоть всем и плевать было. В любом случае дни его были сочтены. Про сестру принцессы Гарольд не знает, или знает, но добраться до нее ему никогда не удастся. Еще чего не хватало. За эту чистую душу Янка перегрызла бы горло любому, иногда в самом прямом смысле слова. А как иначе.

 

После томографии ее высочество привезли в палату. В сознание принцесса так и не приходила. Теперь лежала, обвитая проводами и капельницами.

– Опять перемагичила? – тихонько спросил доктор Лазарус.

– Хуже… Это была спецоперация…

– А что, специалисты у нас перевелись? – с сомнением в голосе поинтересовался Дэниел. – Есть же маги, Управление…

– Это особый случай, Дэни, – вздохнула королева-мать.

– Ладно. Понял. Отстал. И включил профессионала.

– Я тебе потом объясню, – шепнула мужу Маргит. Тот согласно кивнул.

Янку же за руку держала сестренка. Помогала прийти в себя. Янка чувствовала ее любовь, это ускоряло выздоровление. Как по другому-то? Эльза осталась с сестренкой, остальных Маргит увезла отдыхать. Все скоро будет хорошо.

«Отдохни, родная», – из глубин Янкиного сознания пробилась мысленная просьба.

«Сначала ты, родная, очнись!»

Янка медленно открыла глаза и увидела Эльзу.

– Моя родная, как ты?

– Х-хор-рошо, – заикаясь, ответила старшая сестра. – П-прос-стит-те, п-пров-вор-ронила м-момент…

– Сейчас дам тебе эликсир! В прошлый раз помогло!

– Пер…Пред… – пыталась вспомнить Янка и поморщилась от головной боли. – С-спасибо, сестренка… Пусть Ингрид скажет Рине, что к ним могут гости заявиться… за бумагами… «гостя» – в тюрьму.

– Хорошо, милая, не напрягайся сейчас, передай прямо картинку…

– Сейчас мне проще словами сказать, золотце…

– Ох, ладно… – и поцеловала в лоб, снимая боль.

– Пока больше не могу думать, – повинилась Янка, выпив снадобье, – прости, милая.

– И не надо, отдыхай, за тебя мы все подумаем…

«Люблю тебя».

«И я тебя просто обожаю».

 

Вскоре Янка немного поправилась. И вернулась во дворец.

– Мумию эту еще не поймали? – спросила она.

– Пока не показывался…

– Зуб даю, что придумал, как скрыться! А этот, помощник его?

– И этот не светился.

Янка задумалась. Сама она идти на поиски не могла, а рассказывать всем подряд пока не стоит. Хотя Рина не «все подряд», а такой же близкий и надежный человек, но грузить принцесса подругу стеснялась. Впрочем, та сама почувствовала. Психолог же, волшебница и близкий человек. Янка связалась с ней и рассказала про последние события.

– Меня не отпустят сейчас никуда, а хотелось бы найти этого дятла.

– Да я бы тоже тебя не пустила! Друзья тебе на что? Обращайся! Хмыря того найдем!

И правда, охота началась.

 

Сама Янка с виноватым видом слонялась по галереям Верховной Резиденции, не зная, куда деть себя. Только Эльза была рядом.

– Я совсем развалюха, солнышко.

– Это же временно, родная…

– А вдруг навсегда? Намучаешься ты со мной, – и приобняла сестренку.

– Все равно никогда-никогда не разлюблю!

– Я тебя тоже  никогда-никогда не разлюблю! Смотри, какой закат красивый! Прямо как для нас с тобой! – и приобняла.

– Почему «как»? – и положила голову на плечо. – Мир для нас старается…

– Ты права! Прости, солнышко, я плохо соображаю…

– Это пройдет, милая! А пока я подумаю за нас обеих!

Вместо ответа Янка обняла и поцеловала сестренку. А та долго-долго не выпускала ее из объятий. Перед сном они долго сидели, обнявшись, и шептались, пока не сморило обеих.

 

5.

Наутро стало известно, что Гарольда все же нашли. И представили пред очи королевской семьи. В кандалах. Разговор с ним предстоял короткий.

– Ну что, довыпендривался, старый хмырь? – спросила Янка. – Вот тут, – она показала бумажный конверт с компроматом, – все твои делишки! Тебя обвиняют в геноциде собственного народа!

– Клевета! Они сами!

– Кто – сами? – тут уж вступила Маргит. – Когда я появилась в Стормхолде, там уже был хаос!

– Люди сами хотели дохнуть! Ели мусор и не мыли руки!

– А не ты ли довел людей до такого?! Ты ограбил всех! Людям нечего было есть! Деревни вымерли, в городе безработица! А у самого карманы деньгами были набиты! – продолжала шуметь Маргит.

– Нормальная практика. Я умный, а они быдло!

Янка медленно подошла к бывшему королю и от души, с размаху, вмазала тому кулаком по физиономии.

«У Анны удар крепче и сильнее!»

А вслух добавила:

– От тебя сбежала даже жена!

– Она была дура, – ответил непробиваемый король.

– А ты, гляжу, умный самый? Чего ж свой шанс просрал? Нет, не умный ты. Умный не дал бы своему народу деградировать!

– Я своего-то не прое…л, а вот они как раз да!

– Я все равно сломаю тебя! – пообещала губернаторша. – Стормхолд теперь на мне, вернее, на нас с сестренкой. И мы не допустим прежнего. А вот как с тобой быть – пусть решает Маргит!

– Уж я решу, поверьте!

– Надо уж было его сразу за шею вешать… Теперь я готова самолично срубить ему его тупую башку!

– Давай так, он же нежить. А то ж я могу и кишки по деревьям развесить!

Янка представила «картинку», и принцессу чуть не вывернуло. Но она сдержалась, хоть и позеленела заметно.

– Напишите указ, а я потренируюсь… Хотя бы на дровах для камина, – усмехнулась блондинка.

– Ну вперед!

Решили казнить дурака с утра.

 

Янка во дворе махала топором, раскалывая дрова, одновременно ставя удар. Пару раз поленом получила по лбу. К счастью, не сильно, но сестренка все равно перепугалась.

– Может, не будешь? – предостерегла маман.

– Нельзя. Это дело чести! – промямлила уныло ее высочество и снова, долбанув по полену, получила по лбу.

Маргит, недолго думая, нацепила на Янку рыцарский шлем:

– Раньше надо было!

– Яночка, тебя подстраховать? 

– Если только магически, золотко, – принцесса послала сестренке солидную порцию нежности. – Главное, завтра мимо шеи не промахнуться…

Эльза ответила тем же:

– Да я только магически и могу, родная. И приморозить этого презренного еще…

– Да я с ним справлюсь, милая. Потренируюсь еще…

«Спасибо, родная!»

«Обожаю тебя! Не перетрудись, пожалуйста!»

Маман давала ценные указания, а сестренка просто делилась любовью.

 

С утра ее высочество была готова. Рано утром она даже сходила в домовую церковь и помолилась. Не так же просто привести приговор в исполнение. Даже если человек редкая гнида. Но кто сумел вынести приговор – тот и должен стать исполнителем. Янка напялила на себя камуфляжный костюм без знаков различия и теперь стояла на помосте во дворе тюрьмы и ждала. Вывели Гарольда. Палач и его жертва встретились взглядами. Гарольд понял – ему конец.

– За свои дела, – тихо проговорила Янка, но ее голос был слышен в дальних уголках двора, – отвечать надо! – и натянула перчатки без пальцев. Потом взялась за топор.

Немногие зеваки, которых допустили, а также руководство тюрьмы и королевские особы молчали. Гарольд покосился на стоявший у помоста открытый гроб. И ляпнул:

– А разве зомби не жгут?

– Ты умертвие, – уточнила Маргит. – И мы сожжем только голову. Этого хватит, чтоб ты упокоился навсегда.

Все прошло в жуткой тишине. Только потом Маргит со своего места левитировала голову горе-тирана и показала народу.

Принцесса-палач стояла в стороне, опираясь на топор. Наверно, только ее родные и близкие знали, что творится в ее душе. Такое не может пройти без следа.

А голова вспыхнула и сгорела. Тело же проплыло по воздуху в гроб. Так же молча ее высочество вернулась во дворец и ушла к себе, поддерживаемая сестренкой.

«Как ты, родная?»

«Потихоньку приду в себя, солнышко».

«Я помогу, радость моя».

«Поехали домой? Там в тишине отдохнем. Если ты хочешь, милая»,

«Хочу, родная. Ради тебя, в основном».

– Нашим близким только скажем, милая, – голос был тихий.

– Давай я скажу за нас обеих… Тебе лучше сейчас чуть-чуть уйти в себя.

– Знаешь, милая, я даже врагов почти не убивала, а тут вот такое…

– Солнышко, это как раз тот случай, когда по-другому просто было нельзя.

Яна кивнула и обняла любимую сестренку. Они долго не отпускали друг друга.

 

После отдыха на родине, с младшей сестренкой, наши героини вернулись в Главную Резиденцию.

– Ну что ж, мам, последний враг убыл в царство мертвых, больше Стормхолду никто и ничто не угрожает…

– Дай Бог, чтобы так и было! Как думаешь, у нас тут уже все стали хорошими?

– Не сомневаюсь. Если что и тормозило, так только Гарольд со своими приспешниками. Их теперь нет, так что дела пойдет лучше!

– Звучит логично и здорово.

– Зато я теперь… никого наверно убить не смогу… Если только за родных и близких, если кто обидит…

– В ярости? Это святое.

– Именно. А теперь можно продолжать приводить Стормхолд в божеский вид, – наконец улыбнулась принцесса.

– Конечно! Всем вместе!

– Согласны!

 

Будущее манило перспективами и большими делами. А старое – пусть остается в прошлом.


End file.
